Algo casi perfecto
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Alcohol, amor y ganas de experimentar nunca fueron una buena mezcla.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Bienvenidos :D  
Siento que el prólogo sea tan cortito, pero prometo subir pronto el primer capítulo si os gusta (en ese sentido, agradezco los reviews :3)

Algo casi perfecto  
~ _Finn&Kurt_  
Season 1 - alternative version (posibilidad de spoilers)

**Disclaimer****: **Glee NO me pertenece; es propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX, al igual que todas las canciones que pueden aparecer en el fic.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sentir esas manos impacientes por todo su cuerpo hizo que se paralizase. Le acariciaban con pasión, con urgencia. Y de repente, como si le tirasen un jarro de agua fría a la cara, tuvo la necesidad de huir. Tenía pánico a lo que pudiera suceder, porque… ¿y si salía mal? Los planes no siempre eran infalibles, y mucho menos los suyos.

Buscó su rostro, queriendo verlo una vez más. Intentó centrarse en sus pupilas, y las encontró alarmantemente dilatadas.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Ese miedo volvió a calarse en su espalda, dándole un latigazo. ¿Por qué?, si llevaba meses esperando ese preciso instante en el que sus labios se unirían. Ese perfecto primer beso junto al chico que no abandonaba su cabeza, que nunca le había dado una tregua a su maltratado corazón (iba tan deprisa que incluso se preguntó si él lo estaría escuchando también).

—Porque _necesito_ hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron a gloria. Aquel susurro, aquella forma de gruñir que exigía sus labios, que los quería sólo para él.

Era su sueño. Sólo tenía que acercarse y hacerlo realidad…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Kurt Hummel se sentía turbado. Turbado y etéreo, como si su cuerpo flotase sobre el taburete del piano y el parqué del auditorio. Sus dedos continuaban interpretando una suave y delicada melodía que casi parecía fundirse con las paredes del salón, pero lo hacían de forma autómata. En realidad, hacía tiempo que Kurt Hummel había abandonado aquel lugar; su ilusa imaginación intentaba llevarle a varios metros sobre el instituto McKinley. Allí donde todo lo que quería gritarle al mundo y no podía —porque, por encima de todas las cosas, Kurt quería y _debía_ guardar silencio— pudiese materializarse y hacerse realidad. Una dulce realidad.

En aquel sueño, Kurt no estaba solo. Y no se esforzaba por aprender a tocar una melodía que acompañase al solo que estaba preparando, sino que dominaba perfectamente sus dedos y su voz, como si llevase toda la vida ensayando. En su fantasía también aparecía _él_. Con ese rostro aniñado que tanto le gustaba y en el que se perdía más a menudo de lo que le gustaría; con su eterna sonrisa de galán de cine. Con esos labios suaves y rosados que podía comparar a cualquier droga por la adicción que causaban. Pero en su quimera, por encima de todo, la posibilidad de otro efímero, suave y perfecto beso no era una posibilidad, sino un hecho. A Kurt le temblaban las piernas sólo de pensarlo.

Desgraciadamente, no podía pasarse toda la vida soñando. Intentaba mantener un mínimo de autocontrol, diciéndose a sí mismo constantemente cosas como "es imposible, no deberías perder el tiempo". Pero en ocasiones le resultaba muy complicado abstenerse de inventar esa realidad paralela en la que él ganaba.

Unos pasos impetuosos avanzando a través del pasillo le devolvieron al mundo real.

— ¡Kurt!

La vocecilla chillona y malhumorada de Rachel Berry se clavó en su cabeza. No pudo evitar resoplar de puro fastidio.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, elevando la cabeza sobre el piano, situado a un lado del escenario.

—Deberías estar ya en la sala de ensayo.

—Faltan cinco minutos —aunque quería contradecir a su compañera, terminó por ponerse en pie y dar algunos pasos vacilantes—. ¿Estás reclutándonos para dar alguno de tus mensajes de emergencia?

—No… —Rachel titubeó por un momento, aunque en seguida volvió a la carga— Sólo digo que deberíais tomároslo más en serio, Kurt. ¡Vamos!

Sintiéndose como un niño pequeño al que sacan del parque a rastras, Kurt siguió a la capitana a paso lento, sin apresurarse tanto como ella. En realidad, no quería entrar en la sala de ensayo y tener que mirarle una vez más a la cara. No tenía el valor ni las ganas para soportar aquel encuentro.

Finn Hudson ya no era una fantasía. Ahora tenía que soportar cada segundo los recuerdos de aquel instante en el que lo que él creía un mundo ficticio y la realidad se habían separado mediante una honda brecha. Y todavía no estaba seguro de si hacerlo era algo bueno o, por el contrario, una pesadilla.

Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía la puerta frente a él. Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros con total claridad, y deseó poder quedarse aislado en el pasillo para no tener que unirse a ellos.

Tener la certeza de que ninguno de sus compañeros le iba a juzgar era, sin lugar a dudas, todo un alivio. A excepción de uno. Ese con el que había compartido un momento tan crucial e imborrable como el primer beso.

_Es un secreto. Nadie lo sabe._

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió cómo sus ojos pardos se clavaban en él. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle, y sintió que se ruborizaba. Corrió a sentarse en una esquina del aula, huyendo de aquella mirada acusatoria.

Definitivamente, volver a enfrentarse a Finn Hudson era tan terroríficamente real que Kurt deseó no haber roto nunca esa barrera.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, y gracias por los primeros reviews! Agradezco mucho saber que esta historia tiene ya algún que otro seguidor ;)

Como prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia, un poco más largo que el prólogo pero aún así cortito. Creo que me ha quedado demasiado complicado de entender con tanta descripción (releyéndolo tenía la sensación de no entenderlo ni yo misma, la verdad :/ ), así que ya me diréis algo si no os gusta.

Muchas gracias una vez más, y hasta el próximo capítulo! :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Le costaba recordar la noche del viernes, pero aún así sentía ciertas cosas como si las estuviese viviendo ahora mismo. Y _el beso_ era una de ellas.

Quizá nunca debió de aceptar la invitación de Santana López. "Va a ir todo el mundo, Finn" le había dicho, apoyada junto a su taquilla. "Si yo fuese tú y tuviese interés en recuperar mi popularidad, también lo haría". Le dolía admitir que la animadora tenía razón: el Glee Club era genial, pero le había sentado como un tiro a su vida social. Y aquella fiesta era el momento idóneo para hacerse de nuevo con el control.

Nunca había asistido a algo así. En fin, a las antiguas quedadas con sus amigos sólo podía considerarlas "reuniones": las fiestas de verdad le parecían un universo paralelo. Y eso le fastidiaba, porque si dejaba que se le notase la gente le trataría aún peor. Pero ir a casa de Jim Spencer no era una opción para él, como bien había dicho Santana. Además, Quinn y Puck estarían allí… ¿acaso algo podría ir mal?

A Finn no se le ocurrió pensar en sus compañeros de Glee y sus ansias de unirse a la élite del instituto. Siempre parecían perseguir desesperadamente a todo aquel que pudiese conseguirles una invitación al acontecimiento. Pasó por alto los murmullos en los ensayos durante toda la semana, y las preguntas indiscretas y sutiles para saber dónde vivía Jim. ¡Había sido tan estúpido…!, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Cuando entró, ni siquiera habría podido imaginar todo aquel jaleo: alcohol, música a todo volumen y gente desfasada por doquier. No le costó adaptarse demasiado, y en seguida estaba con Quinn en una esquina del salón.

—Tus labios saben a cerveza —le reprochó la chica, separándose de él un instante para tomar aire.

—Pues entonces saben bien…

—No, Finn —poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, le alejó unos cuantos centímetros—. No debería haber venido. ¿Crees que puedo criar a mi hijo contigo si te emborrachas de esta manera?

—No estoy borracho —en aquel momento la cabeza ya le daba vueltas, pero se sentía bastante bien—. Apenas he bebido.

—Puck y tú lleváis toda la noche abriendo latas, no me mientas… ¡Finn!

Esa parte ya estaba más borrosa. Sólo recordaba cómo su chica había soltado un bufido y se había largado de allí. Y después de eso, había una laguna enorme. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado con Kurt Hummel en una habitación llena de bolsos y abrigos? Todo un misterio. Ni siquiera conseguía imaginar una aproximación de todo lo que había tenido que ocurrir para acabar allí, con él.

—Finn, tienes la camiseta mojada.

Ni siquiera lo había advertido. Miró a Kurt con curiosidad, esperando una explicación coherente que, obviamente, él no conocía.

—Creo que Karofsky te metió la cabeza en la piscina.

Suspirando, se acercó a él, y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Y al contrario de lo que ambos pensaron en un primer momento, Finn no rechazó ese contacto. Algo dentro de su cerebro se lo impidió. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Kurt.

—Deberías quitártela, o cogerás un resfriado.

Se arrepentía de haber bebido. Claramente, resultaba mucho más manipulable si llevaba varias copas de más. Esta vez tampoco le contradijo, y tras deshacerse de su camiseta la dejó a los pies de la cama.

A partir de ahí, todo se volvía extrañamente irreal. No en el sentido de que no lo recordase, al contrario: era la única parte de la noche que tenía la certeza de haber vivido. Sólo que no se reconocía a sí mismo, y aunque quería pensar que era por la borrachera…

—Ven aquí, Kurt.

Sintió la terrible necesidad de meter las manos bajo su impecable camisa, y no se reprimió. La piel del chico era suave, y sin darse apenas cuenta se fueron acercando más y más a la cama. Tras apartar la ropa hacia un lado, Finn se recostó junto al chico, que continuaba paralizado.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —le había preguntado con la voz temblorosa.

La parte irracional de su cerebro tomó el control.

—Porque necesito hacerlo.

Instantes después, sus labios se fundieron en un beso pasional, rudo, inesperado. Y cada vez que Finn recordaba ese momento, el vello de los brazos se le erizaba y sendos escalofríos recorrían su columna vertebral.

Estaba empeñado en que, simplemente, le había movido el afán de experimentar. Quería pensar que había sido un arrebato efímero, algo que podría olvidar con el paso de los meses… pero se descubría reviviendo una y otra vez ese momento en su cabeza, evocando los suaves labios de Kurt. Y no le gustaba la sensación, porque era más fuerte que él. Irracional y desconocida. _Tú no eres gay_, se repetía constantemente, pero las palabras se desvanecían en su cabeza como si se tratasen de una cortina de humo.

Porque… ¿y si lo era?

* * *

**POV de Finn**

_Comments are love :3  
_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_No, no, no, ¡imposible! ¡Ridículo! ¿Cómo va a ser gay Finn Hudson?_

Allí sentado, mirándole sin apenas disimulo, Kurt intentaba convencerse de que _el beso_ había sido un mero experimento del quarterback. Quizá estaba confundido y quería probar los labios de un hombre… o simplemente, el alcohol había nublado su mente, haciéndole cometer una estupidez. _No puede ser_, gritaba sin cesar el mini–Kurt realista y torturado que habitaba en su cerebro. _Ni lo pienses, ni lo sueñes. Olvídalo._ Pero algo dentro de él se negaba a hacerlo. Puede que fuese su insistencia en que incluso alguien como Finn tenía un pequeño resquicio de homosexualidad bajo esa fachada de adolescente atlético y estúpido. O quizá se tratase de su altísima autoestima, tan extraña en un chico que era constantemente víctima de burlas y desprecios, que le hacía estar seguro de que aquel instante había sido tan trascendental para su compañero como para él.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —parloteó el señor Schuester, entrando en la clase como una exhalación e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt con brusquedad—. Os recuerdo que la tarea de esta semana termina dentro de dos días, así que confío en que tengáis vuestros temas casi listos.

Kurt tragó saliva. ¡La canción!, el otro gran quebradero de cabeza de la semana. Porque si el lunes anterior, cuando el señor Schue había anunciado que todos prepararían un tema para competir por un puesto de solista en los Nacionales, había estado segurísimo de que interpretaría cualquier tema medianamente superficial de Diana Ross que le permitiese mostrar una voz potente y capacitada para llevar todo el peso del coro, ahora ya no confiaba tanto en ello. Buena prueba eran las casi dos horas que había pasado en el auditorio sentado frente al piano interpretando varios temas excesivamente melancólicos.

—Señor Schue, yo ya he escogido una canción —sin siquiera pedir permiso, la efusiva Rachel se puso en pie y caminó con impetuosidad hacia el grupo de músicos—. Espero que mis compañeros del club sepan apreciar las horas de esfuerzo y dedicación que he invertido en prepararla…

Bla, bla, bla. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba harto de Rachel Berry en todos los sentidos. La única persona que le impedía ser la estrella del Glee Club era ella. La única persona que le impedía acercarse un poco más a Finn también era ella, porque… ¡vamos!, habría que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que le comía con los ojos constantemente. Y aunque Quinn Fabray seguía siendo su mayor obstáculo en su sueño de alcanzar al joven, sin duda Rachel podría llegar a ser toda una rival.

Pero lo que Berry no sabía era que ahora él le sacaba una importante ventaja: sus labios ya habían besado a Finn. Kurt sonrió con vehemencia al pensar que su compañera tendría que conformarse con fantasear sobre ese momento mientras que él ya lo había vivido, ¡y vaya si lo había hecho!

Reconoció la melodía en cuanto comenzó a sonar. _The way we were_, de Barbra Streisand. Predecible. Intentó encontrar algún defecto en la interpretación, pero fue incapaz, lo que le molestó enormemente. Y lo peor era que Finn parecía extasiado ante la voz de Rachel.

_No puede ser_, intentó convencerse a sí mismo. _Rachel no le importa lo más mínimo. Tiene que estar pensando en mí. Debería estar pensando en mí._ Automáticamente, Kurt se arrepintió de su vanidad, y se hundió en su asiento, deseando volverse invisible.

.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Kurt dio un respingo y cerró su taquilla de golpe. Mercedes Jones permanecía apoyada sobre la larga fila de puertecillas metálicas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mercedes, la persona en la que más confiaba, la única que sabía lo de su fascinación por Finn… y ni siquiera le había contado lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Durante toda la noche había estado demasiado ocupada coqueteando con Bradley Akerman, de último curso, y cuando la había llevado a casa en su nuevo coche sólo habían cruzado un par de palabras sobre el asombroso parecido de Brittany con la niña del exorcista tras haber bebido demasiada cerveza. Ahora no le parecía oportuno confesárselo, ya que una vez perdida la euforia del momento no tenía ningún sentido. Además, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más fácil era echarle la culpa al alcohol: le resultaba menos doloroso que sentirse una especie de conejillo de indias del quaterback.

—Hombre, no has hablado con nadie durante todo el ensayo —argumentó la afroamericana—, ni siquiera has discutido con Rachel. Llevas todo el día evitándome, y no nos hemos llamado desde el sábado. Tengo mis motivos para estar preocupada.

—Pues deja de estarlo —con una falsa sonrisa, Kurt intentó quitarle hierro al asunto—. ¿Te apetece pasar la tarde en mi casa? El viernes fui de compras y me gustaría enseñarte mis nuevas adquisiciones.

Era consciente de que le resultaría muy complicado no mencionar el tema delante de Mercedes, pero quedar con ella era el único modo de erradicar sus sospechas. La joven se mostró repentinamente interesada, y sonrió abiertamente.

—Estaré allí a las cinco, y llevaré la Vogue.

Cuando Mercedes se perdió entre el barullo del pasillo, Kurt suspiró de puro alivio. Le había costado enormemente contener las lágrimas durante el ensayo, y no estaba seguro de poder soportar la comida sin montar una escenita.

Con la cabeza gacha y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, corrió hacia el baño de chicas y se encerró tras la última puerta.

* * *

**POV de Kurt**

_Comments are love :3_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Te quiero, Quinn.

Allí, sentado junto a ella en el incómodo sofá de su garaje, sentía que debía decírselo. El sentimiento de culpa amenazaba con destruir la calma de Finn: su aura imperturbable de tranquilidad, su constante buen rollo. Las cosas habían cambiado de un modo insoportable.

Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó su mano hacia el vientre de la chica. Su embarazo era todavía imperceptible, pero él juraría que podía sentir al niño ahí dentro. Si se esforzaba, probablemente conseguiría escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón, o al menos imaginarlos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Aquello le desconcertó. Perplejo, elevó la vista hacia los ojos esmeralda de Quinn. Fríos como dos piedras de hielo, increíblemente intimidantes.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Estás raro —resumió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Finn sintió cómo la magia del momento se hacía pedazos.

—Te he dicho que te quiero. ¿No puedes responderme que tú también?

—Si estás molesto por lo del sábado…

A Finn se le paró el corazón. Quinn intentaba huir de sus preguntas, lo veía en su rostro. Siempre fruncía los labios cuando algo le preocupaba, y en ese preciso instante su boca de fresa había tomado la forma de un asterisco.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Quizá fui demasiado dura contigo —como si quisiese redimir su mala acción, Quinn comenzó a acariciar el rostro del chico—. Supongo que no tenía derecho: tú puedes divertirte aunque yo tenga que llevar dentro a un crío durante los próximos siete meses…

—Eh, no digas eso. El niño es de los dos.

No le gustaba cómo se refería a él. Lo hacía como si fuese un ser completamente inútil.

—Soy yo la que lo tiene dentro.

—Recuerda que te apoyaré hasta el final.

El universo de Quinn podía resultarle complejo, pero estaba seguro de que era algo que ambos tenían que afrontar unidos.

—Gracias —masculló la joven, acercando de nuevo sus labios a los del chico.

—Aún no me has respondido.

Eso la detuvo. Arqueando una ceja, volvió a alejarse un par de centímetros.

— ¿Responderte a qué? No me has hecho ninguna pregunta.

—Te dije que te quería. Cuando alguien dice eso, espera ser correspondido…

—_Corresponder_ no es lo mismo que _responder_, Finn, ya te lo he explicado más veces…

—Quinn —el quaterback sonó cortante, quizá demasiado—. No necesito que me corrijas ahora.

La animadora quedó paralizada, y Finn lo tuvo claro.

— ¡Espera! —rogó la chica cuando él se puso en pie con intención de marcharse— Finn, mis hormonas están locas ahora mismo, necesito pensar… y organizar mi vida.

— ¿Ah, sí? Necesitas pensar, pero también me necesitas a mí para los gastos del médico, tu nueva ropa…

—Finn, no vayas por ahí.

— ¡Estoy harto! —el chico ya no pudo contener la furia— ¡Harto de que me trates como un muñeco! ¿Crees que yo no estoy sufriendo con todo esto?

—No tienes ni idea, Finn —su voz sonó fría y rota, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Pues a mí me parece que tú tampoco.

Él no querría haberle gritado a su novia, pero lo había hecho. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Al fin y al cabo, yo también importo_, pensaba el quaterback sentado en el coche. Quizá aquello era lo adecuado, que Quinn supiese cómo se sentía. Pero conforme iba dejando su casa atrás, comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Después de todo era ella quien estaba embarazada, y por lo tanto más sensible.

_Ahora no puedo volver. Me va a odiar._

Automáticamente, sus pensamientos volaron hacia otra persona que también acabaría odiándole si seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Kurt había estado muy distante durante el ensayo del Glee… y Finn no había podido dejar de mirarle. ¿Le ocurriría algo? ¿Seguiría pensando en _el beso_?

A Finn le sorprendió la frialdad con la que recordaba la incómoda situación.

Era una pena que no supiese dónde vivía Kurt. Le parecía un momento idóneo para ir a visitarle y hablar las cosas…

_No. Mejor dejarlo estar._

¿Pero acaso se estaba acobardando Finn Hudson? Como si quisiese eliminar ese pensamiento de su mente, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si hablaba con él, se arriesgaría a herir sus sentimientos o confundir todavía más los suyos propios… pero si no hacía nada, posiblemente terminaría por desencadenar la explosión de un Kurt resentido y celoso. Porque si había algo que sabía sobre Kurt, era que podía difundir un rumor en cuestión de minutos por todo el instituto… y si todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se supiese…

_Sería mi fin._

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Finn ya estaba frente a su casa. Su madre estaría en la cocina preparando la cena, y él llegaría y se encerraría en su habitación para mandarle un mensaje a Quinn pidiéndole disculpas por haber sido tan brusco y desconsiderado. Luego intentaría hacer los deberes de Matemáticas, no le saldrían, jugaría un rato al Call of Duty y terminaría por irse a dormir. Como todas las noches.

Pero aquella no era una noche cualquiera, Finn lo sabía. Era la primera noche que iba a pasar enteramente pensando en Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**POV de Finn**

_Comments are love :3_


End file.
